1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an exposure head and an image forming apparatus which use a lens array in which lenses are arranged.
2. Related Art
Known as such lens arrays include for example one in which lenses are arranged over predetermined pitches in a longitudinal direction as shown in FIG. 2 of JP-A-6-278314, etc. In this lens array, the lenses adjacent to each other in the longitudinal direction are at predetermined intervals from each other and each lens focuses incident light. Light focused by the respective lenses exposes a latent image carrier such as a photosensitive drum to form a latent image.